Shut up and kiss Me
by pink-werewolf
Summary: A cute Lily and James story formally a oneshot now, who knows. what happens when they go for a walk? Completely dialogue. Interesting, I swear. LEJP obviously. R&R please. Finally done. Used to be moony's girl 06
1. Part 1

A/N: here's a Lily and James one shot. It's all dialogue and a tad fluffy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that could possibly be related to Harry Potter. I own this plot and a broken ipod. That's about it.

Shut Up and Kiss Me

"Lily, wait up! Lily!"

"What do you want now Potter?"

"Why do you have to go and call me Potter? I mean I've been good all year. I haven't hit on you once. And I haven't asked you out either… unless you count the time I asked you and your friends to hang out with me and the guys in Hogsmeade. And you even said yes! We've hung out and, may I be so bold to say, I think we've become friends. Can't you please just call me James? Please?"

"…"

"Lily! You have to think about it?"

"Okay, fine I'll call you James. Happy?"

"Very. Where the hell are you going anyway?"

"I was going for a walk alone outside."

"Can I come?'

"If you came it wouldn't be a walk _alone_. Oh, don't make a puppy dog face! Fine, you can come."

"Thank you Lily."

"Whatever… It's a nice night, isn't it?"

"It's nicer because I'm with you."

"I thought you said you wouldn't hit on me!"

"No, I said I hadn't hit on you all year. I never promised I wouldn't hit on you _now. _And I wasn't hitting on you."

"Huh, you're too funny James, too... funny."

"Why are you smiling like that? Like you know something I don't"

"No reason."

"Come on, tell me!"

"Nope."

"Tell me!"

"Get off of me James. You're getting grass stains on my jeans."

"Sorry, I guess I learned my lesson."

"And what would that be?"

"Never make a girl get grass stains on her jeans… Oww Lily, why'd you hit me like that?"

"You're such a jerk!"

"Oh, but you know you love it."

"Totally."

"See, I knew it. You love me."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Sure you say that. But you know that's not true."

"James."

"You love me. You want to kiss me. You want to hold me. You want to… Ow! Okay Lily, I'll stop! That's the second time you've hit me. I'm on a roll!"

"Some would call it that."

"I think we could describe it as a lover's quarrel."

"James."

"Okay, I won't go there, I promise."

"…"

"You still didn't tell me why you were smiling."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Can I guess?"

"You can do whatever you want. I'm not saying I'll tell you if you get it right."

"_If_ I get it right? You mean _when _I get it right!"

"Sure James, you go with that."

"It's because you hooked up with McLaggen, isn't it?"

"McLaggen? You're kidding right? The man I like is way better then him."

"Oh so you like someone! Well describe him."

"He's funny and sweet. A tad conceited but he should be. He's great at Quidditch. His hair is always a mess but it looks really cute on him. He's tall and he has hazel eyes. I've been a little mean to him in the past, okay more then a little, but I'm getting better."

"You think he likes you?"

"I know he likes me. But he hasn't realized I like him yet. So every time he's asked me out it hasn't been right. But soon it will be. I know it."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, very closely."

"Oh my god, you're in love with Sirius."

"Not Sirius you dope. He doesn't even play Quidditch!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Then who?"

"You'll just have to guess."

"Ugh, I hate guessing games! Alright tall and handsome, plays Quidditch, hazel eyes, messy hair, conceited, likes you, you've been mean… not… no, it can't be."

"What can't be?"

"Wow, I would've never thought, but it explains everything, the smile, everything. I always wanted… But I never thought…"

"James, you never thought what? James?"

"You like… me."

"…"

"Lily, it's true, isn't it?"

"James."

" That's why you were smiling.

"James."

"That's why you've been acting so... I don't know."

"James."

"You like me. I never thought YOU would've…"

"James!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

A/N: And that's all folks. I am enjoying these one shots immensely by the way. I hope you are too. But the only way I can know is if you REVIEW! So please, review this, and if you can, all my other stories too! Please and thank you! Love you all! Peace out!


	2. Part 2

A/N: A lot of people have reviewed and I got this idea like two days after I put this up. So now it's a two shot, maybe more. (?)

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Shut Up and Kiss Me Part 2

"Ouch!"

"What the hell did you do now James?"

"I tripped on a table!"

"Well watch where you're going!"

"That's kind of hard when I'm snogging you in the DARK common room!"

"…"

"No, come back? I was enjoying the snogging, just not the whole tripping over tables thing."

"God James, you're such an asshole!"

"But I'm your asshole! Ouch! Stop… hitting… me… with… that… pillow!"

"I should just dumb your arse and go make out with McLaggen!"

"Two problems with that: 1) you love me. 2) McLaggen does not snog half as well as I do!"

"And you would know that how?"

"Not funny."

"Who said I was being funny?"

"I did."

"But you just said I wasn't funny."

"Okay it was very funny, I was just too jealous tat I hadn't thought of it first, happy?"

"Very. And I never said I love you."

"But all the signs are there."

"What signs?"

"If you have to ask then you don't know what they are."

"That made no sense."

"I know."

"I'm confused."

"Now you know what it is like to be Sirius."

"I am serious."

"Never mind. Are you ticklish?"

"How did we start talking about me being ticklish?"

"I said 'Are you ticklish?' And I would enjoy an answer."

"I'm not telling!"

"When people say that it means they are."

"James… stop… tickling… me!"

"And you said you weren't ticklish! I've never seen anyone cackle like you are!"

"I… didn't… say… I wasn't… ticklish… I said… I… wasn't… telling!"

"Oh, sorry! My mistake."

"Stop being sarcastic! Only I'm aloud to use sarcasm! Why'd you stop tickling me?"

"Because you weren't enjoying it."

"And how did you know that? And don't you dare start talking about signs again?"

"Lily, this exactly why I love you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're so fiery and passionate."

"Is that a complement?"

"Yes, I think. Ouch! I was just kidding! Now why do you love me?"

"James."

"Come on Lily!"

"I guess it is because you're so exuberant and unpredictable. You're funny too, always a plus."

"You're funny."

"Not really."

"Yeah, you are."

"God I'm bored."

"You don't enjoy having conversations with me Lilykins?"

"Don't call me that. And I do enjoy them. It's just…'

"What?"

"Everything has been so humdrum lately! It's all been so boring. You are the only exciting thing that happens to me.'

"What do you mean?"

"Every day it's school work, lunch, schoolwork, dinner, prefect duties, study and homework, and then sleep. It's the same things, day after day. But you, you're so interesting. You don't know what mess you'll get into to, what prank you'll pull. And now that I have you it's made me realize how boring I've been. I wan to be exciting."

"How about we make a deal?"

"Sure."

"I'll help excite your life."

"And I'll…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

A/N: I wanted that to be the last line. Well R&R and put this on alert so in case I do another you'll find out about it."


	3. Part 3

A/N: So, I got a really positive response to the last update. So here is Part 3. By the way P-NEWTS are like the PSATS.

Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's, except for Yoda and the plot. The plot is mine. Yoda, sadly, is not. He is the creation of George Lucas, one of the most brilliant MEN alive.

Shut Up and Kiss Me Part 3

"What the!"

"Shh, Lils, be quiet!"

"James? Where the hell are you taking me? And why am I blindfolded?"

"Come in time, the answers will."

"Oh God, you're not Yoda! He's too cool for you."

"Who's Yoda?"

"Forget about him. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"If I tell you will you shut up?"

"It doesn't matter if I shut up. If people don't hear me, they'll surely see you carrying me!"

"Actually, they won't. I've got my invisibility cloak over us."

"Well then, I'll keep talking in A VERY LOUD VOICE IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE THE HELL WE'RE GOING!"

"Lily, shut up, I'm helping you."

"Last I checked being kidnapped doesn't help me in any way, shape, or form!"

"You said your life was too boring. So I'm exciting it for you, like I promised."

"James, when I said that I meant buy me flowers, surprise me in the library or something like that. I wasn't telling you to commit a felony."

"What do cats have to do with this?"

"Not feline, felony! It's a very serious crime."

"Lily, calm down. I wanted to bring you on a surprise date. I knew you wouldn't agree so I didn't give you a choice."

"James, I have no time for this with P- NEWTS tomorrow."

"Lily, you have been preparing for your P-NEWTS since you found out you were a witch. The last thing you need is to confuse yourself with studying the day before."

"Maybe you have a point."

"MAYBE?"

"Alright, James, you have a huge point. Happy?"

"Completely."

"So where are we going?"

"I'd tell you but, we just got here."

"And where is HERE exactly?"

"The room of requirement is here."

"The room of what?"

"The room of requirement. What ever you need, you'll find it here."

"And you needed a couch and endless supplies of candy and butter beer."

"Apparently _we_ do need it."

"WE?"

"Well I required what ever it is both of us needed. And this is it, I guess."

"Interesting thought. Wow James, I never realized you could think."

"Thank you… Hey!"

"Don't you dare hit me with that pillow!"

"Fine, I'll tickle you!"

"No… not… the… tickling!"

"Apologize!"

"Never!"

"Fine then, I'll leave you here and I'll make sure I _require_ for you to never get out."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Try me! Oh, now you're trying to snog me because you don't want to be locked in here for eternity!"

"What you don't want to snog me? That's a change."

"I never said that!"

"So you do want to snog me!"

"Yeah!"

"…"

"…"

"Lily, did that get really old really fast, or was it just me?"

"It did."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Lily Evans, I do not want to snog you right now."

"So what do you want to do instead?"

"I don't know."

"I know James. Let's get sugar high and drunk."

"Perfect! And then we'll just _require_ a potion that gets rid of our drunkenness and sugar highness."

"I knew I was dating you for a reason."

"What, you're not dating me for my good looks and my charm?"

"You have good looks and charm? I never knew. Hey, I was just kidding!"

"Alright, enough of this! Let's get drunk."

"Make a toast!"

"I would like to toast to getting drunk and sugar high. And to you because if I don't you might strangle me!"

_10 six packs of butter beer and 2 pounds of candy later_

"So I told her… James, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a tower of butter beer bottles. Then I'm going to roll this ball at it and knock them all down!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"You go first then."

"Oh yeah, I rock your socks! Best butter beer bottle knock over-er ever right here!"

"Lily, what are we going to do with all the broken glass?"

"I never thought of that. Why didn't we consider that?"

"Because we're drunk and sugar high!"

"Oh yeah! What are we going to do?"

"We're wizards, right? So we'll make it vanish with our wands!"

"You're such a genius!"

"That's how I know you're drunk. A sober Lily would never call me a genius. Where are our wands?"

"Over there."

"Ouch!"

"James, you fell on me!"

"It's kind of hard to walk when you're drunk and sugar high, in case you haven't noticed."

"You know, this is a pretty comfortable position."

"You're telling me. I'm happening to enjoy this immensely."

"If you're enjoying it immensely, shut up and ..."

"Lily, don't you dare say it!"

"I have to!"

"Fine, but only because I feel like snogging you."

"Alright sexy, shut up and… what now?"

"You just called me sexy."

"James, I'm drunk and sugar high. I can say what ever the hell I want to say."

"I understand it's just that you caught me off guard and…"

"James, SHUT UP AND KISS ME!"

A/N: This was fun to write. I mean, who doesn't love being drunk and sugar high? Okay honestly I've never been drunk but I'm practically always near a sugar high person, if I'm not one of them. So R&R or James/ Yoda will come and beat you up with felines!

P.S. In my other story I'm having people vote so I'll put it in this one too. You know when they (by they I mean a couple's fans) abbreviate two people's names into one for their couple name. Like on AMC Zach and Kendall are Zendall. Well for Lily and James should it be Limes (pronounced like the fruit) or Jaly (pronounced Jay- Lee)? Leave your vote in your review!

P.S.S. Will you guys PLEASE review my other stories? PLEASE? They're not that bad so please do this for me! Please!


	4. Part 4

A/N: And we're back. Hello everybody. Thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate. And to all who did not screw you! Okay, not really. But I have a lot of reviews/ by the way please R&R my other stories. 2 of them are Lily and James. 1 is Ron and Hermione. The other is about Harry getting over Sirius's death. They aren't that bad. I'll give brownies to anyone who reviews them or this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter.

Part 4

"Thank God the NEWTS are over!"

"James, I didn't know you could do a cartwheel."

"I can't do a cartwheel. I can do a _one-handed_ cartwheel."

"You're so amazing."

"I know I am."

"Sarcasm, James. Learn to love it."

"See Lily, the real NEWTS weren't nearly as bad as you thought they would be. You probably did much better then you did on your P-NEWTS."

"Wonder why I did so badly on those? Oh yeah, I _FAILED_ because _someone _got me drunk and sugar high the night before!"

"How was I supposed to know that we wouldn't get antidotes? Besides it's not like the P-NEWTS count!"

"If they did, you'd be dead."

"But if they counted and I was dead, you'd be miserable."

"If they counted and you were dead and I was miserable I'd cheer myself up by snogging McLaggen."

"If they counted and I was dead and you were miserable so you cheered yourself up by snogging McLaggen you'd realize he was a horrible kisser and he'd cheat on you."

"If they counted and you were dead and I was miserable so I cheered myself up by snogging McLaggen and I realized he was a horrible kisser and he cheated on me I'd dump him and go out with Sirius!"

"If they counted and I was dead and you were miserable so you cheered yourself up my snogging McLaggen and then you realized he was a horrible kisser and he cheated on you so you dumped him and tried to go out with Sirius he'd be too busy with his other thirteen girlfriends to date you!"

"If they counted and you were dead and I was miserable so I cheered myself by snogging McLaggen and I realized he was a horrible kisser and he cheated on me and I'd dumped him and tried to go out with Sirius but he was too busy with his other thirteen girlfriends to date me I'd date David Wright from the New York Mets!"

"If they counted and I was dead and you were miserable so you cheered yourself up my snogging McLaggen and then you realized he was a horrible kisser and he cheated on you so you dumped him and tried to go out with Sirius but he'd be too busy with his other thirteen girlfriends to date you so you dated David Wright from the New York Mets Victoria would kill you!"

"If they counted and you were dead and I was miserable so I cheered myself by snogging McLaggen and I realized he was a horrible kisser and he cheated on me and I'd dumped him and tried to go out with Sirius but he was too busy with his other thirteen girlfriends to date me so I dated David Wright from the New York Mets and Victoria killed me I'd be in heaven with you!"

"If they counted and I was dead and you were miserable so you cheered yourself up my snogging McLaggen and then you realized he was a horrible kisser and he cheated on you so you dumped him and tried to go out with Sirius but he'd be too busy with his other thirteen girlfriends to date you so you dated David Wright from the New York Mets and Victoria killed you and you were in heaven with me you wouldn't be miserable anymore!"

"If they counted and you were dead and I was miserable so I cheered myself by snogging McLaggen and I realized he was a horrible kisser and he cheated on me and I'd dumped him and tried to go out with Sirius but he was too busy with his other thirteen girlfriends to date me and I dated David Wright from the New York Mets and Victoria killed me I'd be in heaven with you and I wouldn't be miserable anymore so the problem would be solved! I win!"

"Grrrrrrrr. I wanted to win."

"What's my prize? ... Mmm… A kiss, just what the doctor ordered."

"What's a doctor?"

"A doctor is a muggle healer."

"But how do they heal you without magic?"

"They use antibiotics."

"Anti-what-otics?"

"Antibiotics, they're a type of medicine."

"What's medicine?"

"James, I could be here all year explaining this to you. Basically you eat or drink medicine and it cures whatever it is that's wrong."

"Okay… What's the matter Lils?"

"Nothing… it's just that… never mind."

"No, tell me."

"I just feel like it's all ending."

"All of what?"

"This chapter in my life is ending. Hogwarts, kid stuff, and… you."

"What do you mean I'm ending?"

"These conversations we have, the dopey things we do, it won't last outside of Hogwarts. We'll be in the real world, with real problems. Here our biggest problem is not getting caught making out in a closet or whatever rumor is being spread around. Out there… the problems are real and dangerous. I mean, Voldemort's running around killing people. We won't last."

"You mean we'll die?"

"No I mean you and me as a _we _won't last."

"I think we will last."

"And I thought I was an optimist."

"Lily, I love you. We still have time to worry about out there. It'll be two weeks until we get the results from our NEWTS and then we'll graduate. Don't worry Lily; I'm not letting you go."

"You can't promise that. You never know what'll happen. What if our jobs tear us apart or we…"

"Lily, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you James."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Next one will probably be the last and will have their engagement. Well R&R this and my other stories if you want those brownies!


	5. Part 5

A/N: I'm so sad. I'm on the last part of this beautiful story. I want to thank all my loyal fans and would really appreciate it if you read my other stories. I love you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Boy Meets World.

Part 5

"Ready James?"

"Ready for what... Oh, you mean to show each other our NEWT results? Yeah, yeah!"

"James, you seem… anxious."

"Anxious? Who's anxious? Not me. I'm just… ummm… excited about… ummm… the NEWT results. Yeah, that's it, the NEWT results! God, she's catching on! Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh… um… let's open our results."

"…"

"Wow, Lily. You did a great job! All O's!"

"Let me see yours… OH MY GOD! You got all O's too! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks."

"James, I just realized, we're graduating TOMORROW!"

"You just noticed? And you got all O's on your NEWTS!"

"I _mean_ that I just realized how close tomorrow is. I mean the day after tomorrow we aren't students. We're adults. What do you want to do with the rest of your life?"

"I want to get married."

"I _meant _with like a job and stuff."

"Oh, I want to work in the Department of Magical Sports at the ministry. Or I could play Quidditch. I _heard_ there was a scout for the Harpies at our last game who came to watch me play."

"Wow. I want to… I want to… I want to be happy."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking I could be a potions researcher."

"You mean you want to invent potions? You think that's going to make you happy?"

"Yes, that sounds like fun."

"But do you want to get… married?"

"Probably, it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"It depends on who it is I'm going to marry."

"Oh."

"…"

"Um… Lily, I… I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course, I love you, too."

"And um… I wanted to ask you something. You're like one of the best things that have ever happened to me. You've made me into a better person, but I'm still me. It's not like you've changed me or you don't love me for who I am or anything. You're so fiery and passionate, and, God this sounded better in my head."

"James, why are you so nervous?"

"No reason. Please, let me finish. Lily, you're everything to me. I'd do anything for you. So, now I'm getting to my question. Lily Evans…"

"James, why are you on the floor? Oh my god!"

"Will you marry me?"

"James, I… I…."

"Please, please marry me. You'd make me the happiest man alive. I even bought you this pretty ring!"

"It's beautiful… I… I don't know what to say."

"How about yes?"

"I… I can't marry you."

"Why not? You love me and I love you. What's the problem?"

"I love you, but I can't."

"Give me one good reason."

"We're so young."

"Romeo and Juliet were young."

"James, they _DIED_."

"Okay, bad example. My parents were young when they got engaged. Cory and Topanga were young."

"Cory and Topanga turned into lame people."

"They were lame to begin with."

"How do you know about Muggle pop culture?"

"I did some research. Okay I asked one of the Muggle born dudes. And you still haven't given me a _good_ point."

"I can't marry you because… wait a minute. I've always wanted to marry you. I _LOVE _you for Pete's sake! Yes, I'll marry you."

"Thank God… So you want to put the ring on?"

"It's beautiful."

"I picked it out all by myself. Okay, my cousin helped a little."

"You're too funny. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I'm not sure that's possible."

"Considering the fact that you told me no…"

"James, I was scared. Don't hold it over my head for the rest of my life ,please."

"You so know I'm going to… Ouch!"

"Come on James."

"Fine, but only because I like you."

"Oh, you only like me?"

"Alright I guess I love you, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"If I maybe liked you would we be engaged?"

"Okay. Now what do you want to do mow?"

"How about you shut up and…"

"Don't you dare James!"

"Lily, this will be the last time I ever say it I promise. It'll be the last time you ever say it. So say it with me too."

"Fine."

"Shut up and kiss me."

A/N: And it's over. It's so sad (not the story, the fact that it's over). I'm going to have a Ron and Hermione songfic up and when musical madness is done I've got another L&J one for you. In case you care, neither Limes or Jaly won, so I guess it's still just L&J!


End file.
